


The Man with the Broken Heart by Angelshep

by Ill_have_that_drink_now



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, POV Tony Stark, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_have_that_drink_now/pseuds/Ill_have_that_drink_now
Summary: Tony was many things. Most people didn't know half of them. Narcissist. He always agreed with it cause, let's face it, it's easier people believe it to be true than having to explain the real, harsh reality, which is: he hates himself. One-shot. Angst.





	The Man with the Broken Heart by Angelshep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Man with the Broken Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/440550) by Angelshep. 



Listen to The Man with the Broken Heart by Angelshep by Elly Hood-Dixon #np on #SoundCloud  
https://soundcloud.com/elly-hood-dixon-421016954/the-Man-with-the-Broken-Heart ... Um I'm not sure how I'm supposed to post these so I hope this is adequate. I've read this fanfiction before even doing this podfic and decided I just might have too! So I asked permission and they said yes. Just copy and paste guys!


End file.
